1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, and an input assisting method for use in the information processing apparatus. This invention relates more particularly to an information processing apparatus that can execute functions associated with a plurality of shortcut keys and an input assisting method for use in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer can make use of a shortcut key. The shortcut key is a combination of keys used to perform a defined function. Each of shortcut keys is expressed by a combination of an auxiliary key and another key such as an alphabet key. The auxiliary key is a key such as a [Ctrl] key, an [Alt] key or a [Shift] key, or a combination thereof.
The use of the shortcut key enables the user to immediately designate execution of a desired function, without the need to perform such operations as using a mouse to open a menu and selecting a command on the menu.
The user, however, has to memorize key combinations of shortcut keys associated with respective functions, in order to designate execution of desired functions.
In general, many shortcut keys are defined in personal computers. It is difficult for the user to memorize key combinations of all shortcut keys.
Furthermore, usable shortcut keys vary depending on an application program that is running at the time. The user is thus required to memorize key combinations of shortcut keys for each application program.